Keeping a Secret
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: 1st MPreg! Rated T-15! Yugi gets pregnant with Yami's child right after moving in with Ryou and sharing a room with his Yami. Will Yugi, Yami, and their friends be able to keep this a secret from Yugi's older brother, Atem?


Me: Okay guys. Welcome to Keeping a Secret. Our first-ever M-Preg!  
IS: She wanted to do this guys. This is on her OWN. FREE. WILL.  
Me: The update to I Will Protect You is coming up soon!  
IS: In the meantime, enjoy a deadly (to Yami) secret, a falling-out, and lots of hiding from Atem!  
Me: Just saying- YES! This is rated T because there' no Lemon or Lime, but I wanna rate this T-15 and up for suggestive themes.

* * *

Yugi took a deep breath, and neared the door of the white house. Ate the door, he hesitated to knock. Taking another deep breath, Yugi knocked, and started talking.

"Atem? I know you're home. I know you told Jii-chan and I to stay out of the rest of your life, but, I just needed to come and tell you some things. Feel free to ignore them. One, Jii-chan is forever out of your life now, as he is mine. He passed away from old age a couple months ago. I've been trying as hard as I could managing the Game Shop, and keeping up with school. It's too hard, Atem. I've decided to sell the Game SHop. I'm also moving in with Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Marik, and Yami. Marik and Malik share a room, Ryou and Bakura share a room, and Yami and I are going to share a room. Atem...before Yami, you were my pillar of strength. You weren't there when I needed you after Jii-chan passed. I needed someone, and you weren't there. I even invited you to Jii-chan's funeral, and you didn't come!", hot, angry tears were streaming from Yugi's eyes, " Why'd you have to leave Jii-chan and I like that! You're my older brother! And you were Jii-chan's older grandson! I...I have to go" Yugi said. He walked off. Just as he reached the end of the driveway, the door to the house opened.

"Yugi? Come here" Atem's voice said. Yugi stood still. He heard Atem's footsteps get closer. Yugi went stiff when Atem stopped behind him.

"Atem...I really have to go...I'm meeting with someone who wants to buy the Game SHop" Yugi choked out. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yugi. Is that really how you felt the entire time I was gone? Why didn't you come and tell me sooner! Sure, I couldn't have prevented Jii-chan's death, but I could've been your shoulder to cry on!" Now, Atem was full-out yelling. The hot tears continued down Yugi's face as he kept his back towards Atem.

"Atem..." he choked.

"You were right, Yugi. I wasn't there for you! I could have, but I wasn't. You basically called me the worst older brother ever" Atem said.

"I DID NOT!" Yugi yelled, swirling around, his firey eyes meeting Atem's. "I NEVER said you were the worst older brother ever! I just told you everything that had happened since you left! If you want to call YOURSELF the worst older brother, by all means, DO IT! Just know that YOU said that! Not me!" Yugi yelled. His throat hurt him, but he didn't care. Atem wrapped Yugi in a bone-crushing hug. Yugi struggled until he heard Atem's next words.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I really am. I know you're angry and hurt. I'm sorry I did this to you" Atem whispered. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem. Atem lightly kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I forgive you, Temmy" Yugi said, using the nickname he had come up with when he was younger.

"Now, Let's go to the Game Shop. I think we have a very important meeting" Atem said. Yugi's eyes suddenly widened in alarm.

"I forgot all about that!" he cried.

"Don't worry, we can get there fast." ATem said.

*Time skip brought to you be IS! IS: La la la. Me: *gasps* Enjoy the rest of the story while I have a talk with IS about proper language in a time skip*

"Pleasure doing buisness with you Mr and Mr. Muto" the buisnessman said. He got into his car and left.

"Well, that went better than expected" Yugi said.

"Yes, it did" Atem agreed. Ryou and Malik drove up. The three Yamis were in the back. Ryou and Malik didn't trust Marik and Bakura to drive just yet.

"You ready, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded. He turned to Atem. Atem gave Yugi another hug and another kiss on the forehead. Yugi got in the car and sat next to Yami. Atem knocked on Yami's window. Yami rolled his window down.

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Listen to me, Yami. You try ANYTHING with Yugi, and I find out about it, well, let's just say things won't be pretty" Atem hissed, cracking his knuckles for effect. Yami's eyes widened.

"Ateeeeem" Yugi complained. Atem chuckled. Yami put his window up. Yugi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and put his head on his shoulder. Yami started petting Yugi like a kitten. Yugi giggled, but then purred in contentment for effect. Yami snuggled closer to his boyfriend, and kissed his forehead, stopping the petting. Yugi looked at him and pouted. Yami started petting him again. Yugi smiled and closed his eyes.

*45 minutes later*

"Alright, Yugi. Here we are. Yami can show you to your guys' room." Ryou said.

"Again, thanks, Ryou." Yugi said.

"Hey, I'm just being a good friend" Ryou said. Yami took Yugi's hand and led his boyfriend to their room. He locked the door.

"Aibou..." Yami said lowly.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"We're finally alone" Yami said with a smirk. He launched foreward, grabbed Yugi, pulled him close, and smashed their lips together over and over. The two fell onto the bed.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed as he kissed Yami. Yami tugged Yugi's shirt off. He took his own shirt off. Yami held Yugi closer, their bare chests touching. Yami started covering Yugi's face and neck in butterfly kisses. Yami lowered the neck and face kisses to Yugi's chest. "Yami..." Yugi moaned.

"All mine" Yami growled in pleasure, "All mine..."

(Sorry guys. No lemon. I'M 15-****ING YEARS OLD, PEOPLE! Let your fangirl minds wander freely!)

*30 minutes later*

Ryou knocked on Yugi and Yami's room door.

"Yami! Yugi! Dinner!" Ryou called. He checked to see in the door was unlocked. It was, so he went inside. Yugi and Yami were sleeping in the bed, both shirtless. Ryou's face went red, and he quickly left the room.

"Okay. Yami and Yugi aren't joining us for dinner. They're sleeping" Ryou said, putting the bowl of pasta salad on the table. Bakura brought over the chicken.

*that night*

Yami and Yugi went out of their room at midnight. The other two hikaris and Yamis were still up, luckily.

"Food's in the fridge" Bakura called.

"Wow, Thief" Yami said, impressed by Bakura's manners.

"Shut it, Pharaoh" Bakura snapped.

"Okay, jeez" Yami said. Going into the kitchen, Yami grabbed two bowls and two glasses. Yugi filled the glasses with soda, and Yami ladled the pasta salad into the bowls. The two went to the living room and watched the rest of the movie the other four were watching.

*A couple days later. THIS TIME-SKIP IS RELEVANT! JUST SHUT UP!*

Yugi awoke for the fourth day in a row at 8:00, ran into the bathroom, and threw up.

"Why...am I only getting sick in the- Oh no..." Yugi said, his eyes widening in fear of the realization. He threw up again. "Y-Yami! I need you!" Yugi called, wiping his mouth and drinking some tap water. Yami came into the bathroom as Yugi was flushing the bile down.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Yami, close the door." Yugi said. Yami closed the door.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked. Yugi leaned against the wall and started sobbing. Yami came to his side and snaked his arms around Yugi's waist.

"Y-Yami. I...I...I'm pregnant" Yugi sobbed. Yami's eyes widened. So THAT''S why Yugi was always getting sick in the mornings. "What do I do?" Yugi sobbed.

"I...I don't know, Yugi. But, I do know that I will be with you every step of the way. I promise" Yami said. He wiped Yugi's tears off his face, and picked up his Hikari bridal-style carefully. Yugi sobbed into Yami's shoulder as he carried him.

"W-W-We can't t-tell 'Temmy" Yugi sniffed. Yami nodded.

"I agree." he said quietly.

* * *

Me: No lemon! I'M 15 years old, readers!  
IS: Wait until she's 18!  
ME: You are NOT HELPING THE SITUATION!  
IS: Remember! This is rated T-15.


End file.
